


Of Love, Blood & Zombies

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, Guns, Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kyungsoo takes a day off in killing zombies to go on a blind date with the new guy from the Forensics team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love, Blood & Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for exoficpalette. Thank you to A for cheering me on throughout the days I've struggled with this fic.

Myeong-dong is a deserted mess of a street. Products of different kinds litter the floor as Kyungsoo and his team examine the shops for any signs of movement. The time is around 2 in the afternoon and the weather cold against Kyungsoo’s pale skin. With careful eyes, he leads his team to the center of the once-busy street of Myeongdong and reminds them to be ready.  
  
The Liberation Squad has information about a zombie lair hidden among the shops of the popular shopping district. Kyungsoo’s team is assigned for the case and they immediately make their move as soon as Chief Junmyeon gives the signal. At the tender age of 26 years old, Do Kyungsoo is one of the promising young captains in the field. His almond eyes squint at the slight noise on the left, raising his Glock instantaneously, ready to fire at will. It’s just a stray cat hunting for food and Kyungsoo makes a face as he watches it saunter from one trash can to another. Behind Kyungsoo, his team breathes out a sigh of relief.  
  
Lieutenant Baekhyun grunts as he glares at his trainees, Sehun and Zitao, giggle at each other. This is no time for fun and games and they realize it the moment a female zombie shows herself a good 3 meters away from them.  
  
She’s a huge one, her tangled hair up in all the wrong directions as her dazed eyes stare at Kyungsoo's team. Her arms are all twisted and there's filth falling from her open mouth. The female zombie's clothes are torn and her feet bloodied.  
  
The first scream has Kyungsoo's team rushing forward, guns raised up and ready to fire. Kyungsoo is the first to shoot; his bullet lands on the zombie’s eyes, spilling her bug-filled eyes on the floor. Another loud grunt escapes her mouth as Baekhyun shoots her in the legs this time. A couple more zombies arrive on the scene. It seems like her cry sent a message to the other zombies.  
  
Kyungsoo looks at his subordinates and murmurs his instructions to them. "Baekhyun, you take care of the two male zombies on the left. Sehun and Zitao, take care of those on the right. I'll take care of this one. She seems like the leader of the pack." Baekhyun, Zitao and Sehun nod their heads and goes to formation.  
  
The sound of rustling feet and gun shots fill Kyungsoo's ears, but his brain only registers the fast closing in female zombie. His clutch on his gun tightens as he waits for the perfect moment to shoot the zombie.  
  
Kyungsoo snickers when the female zombie tries to bite him on the shoulders. He easily dodges it as he procures his dagger and gun from the waistband holster and slices the woman's arms. A shrill shriek and angry eyes till Kyungsoo shoots the zombie on the bridge of her nose. She ungracefully falls to the ground with her mouth hanging open.  
  
Kyungsoo wipes the sweat on his forehead and looks for the rest of his team. He finds Baekhyun slouched down beside a zombie, collecting a scrape of his skin. "Forensics said to get sample zombie parts for research." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. It's old news that Baekhyun's flirting with the head of Forensics. "Why does this feel like an errand for Taekwoon? Taekyeon? What's his name again?"  
  
Baekhyun makes a face at Kyungsoo. "For your information, she's a female and her name is Taeyeon. She's a seriously gorgeous and competent person!" He puts the scrape of skin on a sealable plastic and safe keeps it in his jacket pocket. Kyungsoo merely rolls his eyes; expect Baekhyun to be way too affected.  
  
"Anyway, I have a favor to ask from you." Baekhyun changes the topic quickly. "Do you think you could meet her subordinate?" Kyungsoo sees Sehun and Zitao from afar, their clothes stained with blood. Zitao fusses over dried blood on Sehun's cheeks. "What do you mean meet? You know I don't have time for that, Baek."  
  
"Why don't you? It's not like your _animes_ would get mad if you miss one episode." Baekhyun snorts when he sees the shock on his best friend's face.  
  
"Excuse you! I don't spend my free time on anime alone! I spend it on-"  
  
"Where? Where else do you spend it on?" Baekhyun challenges. "Dates? Exercises? Billiards?" He scoffs when Kyungsoo doesn't respond. "Come on, Soo. Do your life a favor and just get on a blind date. What have you got to lose?"  
  
 _This argument and my time_ , Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
It's one in the afternoon and Do Kyungsoo is standing in front of the gates of Gyeongbokgung Palace listening to Megadeth as he glares at each and every person who attempts to even spare him a glance. Dressed in an all-black attire complete with a black cap, Kyungsoo looks like an assassin out on a mission rather than a normal guy about to go on a blind date in behalf of his best friend's persuasion.  
  
Kyungsoo looks at his watch. His blind date is late by two minutes already. "If this person even just let me wait one more minute, I swear Byun Baekhyun will never hear the end of it." A little boy points at him and rushes back to his mom. "Mama, he's scarier than the zombies I saw on TV!" Kyungsoo scoffs at the boy while the mother mouths an apology to Kyungsoo before she rushes his son inside the palace. Another minute. The scorching sun melts Kyungsoo so much he thinks his brain is soup by now.  
  
"One more minute and I will really leave this place!" He murmurs to himself. If only Byun Baekhyun isn't his best friend, Kyungsoo wouldn't be here in front of an overcrowded tourist spot where a potential of a zombie infestation is quite high.  
  
"The government should tighten zombie controls in tourist spots. I told them over and over again! Zombies like crowded areas, makes it easier for them to trap humans and eat them." Kyungsoo shakes his head. He needs to talk to Kim Jongdae again about his zombie controls. He takes out his phone and makes a reminder on his calendar, just in case he forgets it.  
  
He's been productive for two minutes now and there's still no sign of a lanky fellow whatsoever. Even the foreigners have gone inside by now, the changing of guards ending just a few minutes ago. Kyungsoo looks to his left and right for any signs of his blind date. Baekhyun said Taeyeon's subordinate is a fairly decent guy. A bit tall, a bit pale. And with a smiley face.  
  
A guy awkwardly jogs towards Kyungsoo and it immediately makes Kyungsoo claim a fighting stance. With feet positioned away from each other, Kyungsoo glares at the guy and carefully gets a blade inside the holster hidden beneath his shirt. There aren't a lot of people now, but one wrong move and a spill of blood can easily create unnecessary chaos and nobody wants that. Especially Kyungsoo.  
  
"Hey! Kyungsoo, right?" The guy stops a few meters away from Kyungsoo. He offers his hand to Kyungsoo without much preamble. "Park Chanyeol. I'm Kim Taeyeon's subordinate." The lop-sided grin he offers Kyungsoo is enough to turn down Kyungsoo's defenses. Chanyeol is dressed in awfully fashionable clothing. With oversized sunglasses, silk printed shirt, red pants and black leather shoes, one would think he's on his way to a fashion show rather than on a blind date. Kyungsoo looks at himself then at Chanyeol. "Great. Now I look like a PA of this guy," Kyungsoo murmurs to himself as he hides his blade beneath his shirt again.  
  
"You're late by 5 minutes. Buy the tickets; I'll wait for you by the inner palace gates."  
  
Kyungsoo stomps his way inside the palace, leaving a chuckling Park Chanyeol alone.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
Gyeongbokgung Palace is still brimming with tourists, both foreign and local, despite the zombie apocalypse three years ago. The zombie apocalypse has ruined South Korea's economy as well as the economy of its neighboring countries. There is a surge of panic throughout the region that has affected the local livelihoods and the trust of foreign investors toward the country. The South Korean government is quick to act: controls are placed and lives are saved.  
  
The Liberation Squad is created to alleviate zombies in the country. There aren't a lot anymore, but there still are. The intelligent zombies who aren't completely turned. The ones who act like ghouls rather than zombies. The ones who live along and pretend to be human so they can easily devour the actual humans in plain sight.  
  
"A fucking pain in the ass, that's what they are," Kyungsoo once said when he had a talk in the military training a few weeks back. "They're the worst because they're intelligent and ten times stronger than a regular zombie and a human combined."  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go on this blind date," Chanyeol murmurs to Kyungsoo when they're in front of the king's palace. The Korean tour guide in front of them continues to discuss about their ancestors as children gapes and parents try to listen. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are at the back, preoccupied with their own thoughts. "I was supposed to meet Taeyeon sunbaenim today to discuss about my research on zombie blood and why some of them can regrow their bones and muscles faster than others, but she has a date with Baekhyun hyung so..."  
  
"So they made you go on a date with me." Kyungsoo finishes for Chanyeol. He makes a face that scares a random kid. He should have known Byun Baekhyun would only use him for his selfish and petty ways! That Taeyeon girl is nothing sort of an angel either! Ugh! He could have just stayed at home and watched Tokyo Ghoul the entire day!  
  
"Doesn't matter! I like being with you. You're interesting, Captain Kyungsoo." Chanyeol grins at Kyungsoo which takes our protagonist aback. It has been so long since somebody has showed interest on him. It's not like he's not good-looking or anything, but really who has the time to date anybody when you're always out and about killing zombies in real life? That and the fact that he seems to have a permanent scowl on his face.  
  
The tour guide bellowing for the group's attention serves as a perfect escape for Kyungsoo. He feigns deafness and follows the tour guide instead. A grin plays on Chanyeol's face as he follows Kyungsoo, hands comfortable inside the pockets of his pants. He has always been interested in Kyungsoo ever since he saw a glimpse of him when Baekhyun hyung and Kyungsoo visited the Forensics team to give food to Taeyeon sunbaenim.  
  
Kyungsoo is a nice guy; Chanyeol is sure. Beneath the uptight personality is a kind man. Chanyeol remembers the way Kyungsoo easily took his breathe away with just a simple action of fingers brushing against soft, black hair. The irritated look on his face when Baekhyun started being mushy with Taeyeon is just a plus factor.  
  
"Why are you smiling to yourself?" There's that permanent scowl on Kyungsoo's face again. He waves his hand on Chanyeol's face to double check if his date is still okay. Chanyeol suddenly grabs it and pulls Kyungsoo toward him. Kyungsoo's doe eyes grow large. His heartbeat turns erratic and he doesn't know if it's because of the crazy (scary) look on Chanyeol's face or the fact that Chanyeol's fingers are wrapped around his wrist and that their faces are inches apart from each other.  
  
"Let's go elsewhere," Chanyeol whispers to Kyungsoo. A wide grin decorates his face as he checks Kyungsoo's reaction. The tour is almost done and the group is near the east gate and Chanyeol knows a fancy restaurant in Samcheondong which Kyungsoo would probably like.  
  
Kyungsoo acquiesces with a small nod. He lets Chanyeol lead him out of the gates and away from the group. They pass by the National Palace Museum of Korea when Kyungsoo catches an unfamiliar sight. Behind the gingko trees near the entrance of the museum is a woman propped against one of the trees, a man leaning close to her. One may think that the two are a couple doing PDA, but not Kyungsoo. The glimmer of red in the man’s eyes easily gives him away.  
  
"Wait," Kyungsoo lets go of Chanyeol's hold from him. He looks to his left and right; zombies like this don't normally act alone. "If worse comes to worst, immediately call Baekhyun for back-up." He instructs a flustered Chanyeol before he goes in for the kill.  
  
The zombie is a blonde man, his hair straight and up to his shoulders. He stares at Kyungsoo with his dead eyes, thick eyebrows furrowing and tongue licking blood off his lips. The girl is unconscious already and the zombie loosens his hold on her waist to get a good look on Kyungsoo. The woman drops on the floor, blood oozing out of her neck. Five minutes and she will turn into a zombie. Meaning, Kyungsoo has less than five minutes to kill this blonde zombie. He takes out his blade from his waistband holster; guns aren't really good weapons in public places.  
  
"Oh, a member of the Liberation Squad?" the blonde man says. "They say your bunch tastes good. Tastes like the perfect recipe for revenge for all our friends you've killed." Kyungsoo snorts. The zombie is taller than him, but thinner. If only Kyungsoo gets the perfect angle to shove his blade direct to the zombie's heart then everything would be fine. They take a few seconds gauging each other, wondering about each other's attacks, when the zombie runs toward Kyungsoo with an open mouth. Kyungsoo is caught off guard when the zombie tackles him to the ground, claws scratching Kyungsoo's back and blood dripping on Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo struggles to kick the zombie away and successfully interchanges their position with Kyungsoo on top and the zombie below. The captain's dagger lands on the zombie's heart and the clawing and the muffled yelling eventually dies down. There's blood on Kyungsoo's face and all over his hands.  
  
A loud scream from behind him has Kyungsoo craning his neck. The transformation is complete. The woman is now a zombie, but Chanyeol's dagger digs dip into the female zombie's heart. _When did Chanyeol get there?_ The shuffling feet and loud whispers of the other tourists have Chanyeol and Kyungsoo quickly dragging the zombies behind the museum building.  
  
"When did you get there? Where did you get that blade?" Kyungsoo frantically asks Chanyeol. He checks every single nook and cranny of Chanyeol's body for any wound and releases an exasperated sigh when he's sure Chanyeol isn't injured. "Chill, Kyungsoo. I know basic self-defence against zombies. I always carry a blade with me," Chanyeol shows his blood-stained blade to Kyungsoo and grins. Kyungsoo doesn't know whether to punch Chanyeol or to smack himself in the face.  
  
"Baek, two zombies behind the National Palace Museum. Send someone to collect the remains." Kyungsoo orders Baekhyun via phone call. Chanyeol is at the toilet, cleaning himself up when Kyungsoo phoned Baekhyun. His best friend makes a guttural sound akin to a drowning chicken.  
  
"You're supposed to be on a date. Why are you out killing zombies?" There's clearly somebody whispering in the background. A female. Probably named Taeyeon. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He really should get a new best friend. "I'm supposed to be at home relaxing and so is Chanyeol. If Taeyeon and you have a previous agreement, the least you could do is to tell it to us straight instead of waste our time."  
  
"I'm sorry, Soo! But Chanyeol told me he wants to meet you so bad, so I just tried to help him!" Baekhyun explains. Amazingly, Chanyeol picks that time to get out of the toilet. Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol. His hair is pushed up by now and his sunglasses gone, revealing how handsome Chanyeol really is. With big eyes, prominent nose and thick lips, Chanyeol looks like a typical Gangnam-type of good-looking.  
  
Kyungsoo gulps; how can this Chanyeol guy take interest on him? Chanyeol probably has bad eyesight.  
  
Yes, that's a very plausible reason.  
  
Kyungsoo replies with an "okay" and immediately drops the call when Chanyeol stops in front of him.  
  
"Ready to go to our next destination?"  
  
Chanyeol offers a smile while Kyungsoo offers a reluctant nod.  
  
 _This is going to be a long day._  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
Samcheongdong is brimming with college students and young professionals catching up with their friends and loved ones. The tree-lined streets with their quaint little cafes and pop-up stores are always a sight to see, but so are the fancy outfits of the people who roam around the area. Couples here and there giggle as they exchange whispered conversations with their partners, hands intertwined and mouths curled upward.  
  
"There's this nice underground cafe I saw in the internet last night..." Chanyeol explains as he checks the address signs on the stores. He looks at his phone and the shops, double checking if his information is correct. "...I thought you might like it."  
  
Kyungsoo continues to stare at Chanyeol. _Why is he trying so hard for me?_ The last time Kyungsoo went on a date, the zombies suddenly attacked and his date immediately flew for safety, leaving Kyungsoo alone in the zombie-infested coffee shop. Let's just say, Kyungsoo hasn't heard from the guy since then. Or has he dated anyone since then.  
  
Who needs dates and relationships when he can have more time for food and anime?  
  
"There it is!" Chanyeol's ecstatic voice piques Kyungsoo's interest. He looks to where Chanyeol points and lets Chanyeol lead him towards it. Seeing Chanyeol like this, he looks like an overexcited puppy rather than a fashionable idol. He looks better without the sunglasses, looks more accessible.  
  
The stairs to the underground coffee shop is stuck in between two skin care stores. The granite stairs are painted white and the walls decorated with hanging plants. Instincts make Kyungsoo wary of the leaves; snakes could easily hide there. Chanyeol doesn't see the apprehension in his blind date though as he continues to lead Kyungsoo to the coffee shop.  
  
"Look, Kyungsoo," And Kyungsoo does look and immediately wonders how coffee shops like this hide deep within Samcheongdong when they deserve a much better spot.  
  
The coffee shop's walls and ceiling are made of thick glass and white aluminum steels for support. A barista wearing a white shirt with denim pants greets them on his way to work and both are quick to move to make space for the man. "It looks nice, huh?" Chanyeol beams at Kyungsoo. They sit on the corner of the coffee shop while Kyungsoo continues to take in the ambiance of the store. Mahogany floorboards, oak furniture and light-colored leather sofas. The cash register looks ancient and Kyungsoo deduces it’s for effect. There are huge wood panels screwed to the walls housing different coffee beans and a variety of glasses of shapes and sizes and Kyungsoo briefly wonders how the shop would look like at night.  
  
"I can see you like my taste," Chanyeol smirks at Kyungsoo. ", but close your mouth before a fly gets in." He giggles when Kyungsoo abruptly closes his mouth and pouts at Chanyeol. The latter ruffles Kyungsoo's hair and goes to the counter to order coffee for them.  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head in a silly attempt to fix his hair as he watches Chanyeol exchange a hearty conversation with the barista behind the counter. Clearly, the woman is flirting with him. An emotion rouses inside Kyungsoo, but he really can't pinpoint what it is. Chanyeol points at two items in the blackboard menus hanging above the wall. The girl nods and slips a paper with her number on it to Chanyeol as the latter gets his buzzer and receipt. Kyungsoo squints, wondering how Chanyeol would respond when he finally sees the number.  
  
Soon, the buzzer vibrates and the girl continues to make her move on Chanyeol. She 'accidentally' touches Chanyeol's hands and Kyungsoo visibly rolls his eyes. _Pathetic._ His blind date mouths a 'Thank you', but not before giving back her number. Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol points to him and the girl instantly glares at him before she rushes back to work, a frown on her face.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Kyungsoo immediately asks Chanyeol as soon as he's seated in front of him. He helps take the coffee and dessert out of the tray and onto the oak table. Kyungsoo offers utensils to Chanyeol before he gets his. "Nothing much. Told her I'm trying to woo you into becoming my boyfriend, so she should back off." Kyungsoo chokes on his own coffee. Chanyeol guffaws as he offers water to Kyungsoo while he wipes liquid off his blind date's face.  
  
Seconds later, Chanyeol leans close to Kyungsoo.  
  
"I'm serious though."  
  
Let's just say that Kyungsoo has to buy another cup of coffee to replace his spilled one.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you choose to be part of the Liberation Squad?"  
  
John Mayer's Vultures softly plays in the background as Kyungsoo sips on his second iced cappuccino. There aren't a lot of people in the coffee shop, the last pair leaving just seconds ago. Chanyeol is in the middle of slicing a piece of the cheesecake when the barista loudly whistles along the song.  
  
"Zombies ate my dog during the apocalypse," Kyungsoo calmly shares. He firmly places his empty cup on the table and looks at Chanyeol. "Kris was my brother and I swore on his old dog bed that I will get revenge for him." Vendetta emanates from Kyungsoo's eyes and Chanyeol visibly gulps because this is a new side to the Kyungsoo he sees. The usual Kyungsoo he sees is the stoic and irritable one. Not the angry and determined one. Chanyeol swallows his cake and grabs Kyungsoo's hands with both hands. He furiously nods at Kyungsoo and murmurs in an over dramatic way. "I will help you slay these zombies so Kris can continue to rest in peace!"  
  
The barista looks at them with judging eyes, like they're crazy or something, before he shakes his head and continues with his work.  
  
Their afternoon goes on like that. With animated conversations and loud raucous laughter. It’s a good thing there aren't a lot of people in the coffee shop or else Kyungsoo swears they would have received dozens of death glares already. Chanyeol sometimes stares a little bit too long at Kyungsoo when he thinks Kyungsoo isn't looking. Kyungsoo; meanwhile, tries his best not to choke on his food every time Chanyeol scoots closer to him.  
  
It's not like he's allergic to Chanyeol or men in general. It just has been so long since a guy actually took enough interest in him to break his stoic facade.  
  
The skies soon turn into a palette of swirling pinks and yellows, enveloping the earth with its beauty. Chanyeol gapes at the wonderful spectre presented to him by Mother Nature and Kyungsoo does the same. Looking at the skies make one forget about the zombie apocalypse. How their loved ones died or became a zombie. How South Korea will never be the same because they have no choice, but to succumb to the threat of another apocalypse in just a split second.  
  
"I like you, Soo," Chanyeol suddenly says. Kyungsoo looks in time to see sunlight cast shadows on Chanyeol's beautiful face. There's a hopeful look glimmering on Chanyeol's eyes as he stares at Kyungsoo, hoping for his blind date to receive the message. Its true Baekhyun and Taeyeon somehow forced him to go to this blind date, but if he knew from the start that he's going on a blind date with Kyungsoo, then he wouldn't be so adamant about it.  
  
Kyungsoo is at a loss of what to say to Chanyeol. Everything's going too fast. Just yesterday he was planning on watching the entire season one of Attack on Titans alone at home, but now he's on a date (an unexpectedly fun one at that) with a handsome guy from the Forensics team. Winterplay's I Need To Be In Love plays in the background and Kyungsoo thinks how apt it is to the situation. Chanyeol's face inches closer to his face and he can feel his eyes slowly close themselves, ready for the tentative touch of his blind date's lips.  
  
Except, it doesn't come.  
  
A loud thud comes from the ceiling. Kyungsoo opens his eyes only to see a couple of zombies crouching on the ceiling with a predatory look. Their saliva casually taints the otherwise nice glass ceiling while their nails leave marks on it. The coffee shop crew screams in panic, with some of them rushing outside to escape.  
  
Kyungsoo immediately looks at Chanyeol who looks equally panic-stricken. The barista behind the counter procures a gun. Kyungsoo rushes toward the barista shouting "Don't! Don't shoot!", but he's too late. The glass ceiling cracks and Chanyeol rushes toward Kyungsoo to protect him from the shattered glasses. They both unceremoniously end up on the floor. Kyungsoo's eyes enlarge because the zombies are just a few meters away from them. There are about four of them, but he can see two more trying to climb from above the coffee shop. Kyungsoo takes out his Glock and orders Chanyeol to hide somewhere before he shoots the nearest zombie in the eyes. Blood shoots everywhere, tainting the entire coffee shop and alarming the neighbouring stores further.  
  
The barista behind the counter is surrounded by two zombies. He screams as he attempts to push the zombies away from him, but the zombies overpower him. They push him to the floor and instantly devour him on the spot. His screams send panic to Kyungsoo. He shoots the two zombies coming down from the ceiling and rushes toward the barista. But it’s too late. The two zombies are already gnawing on his intestines. Kyungsoo almost vomits. No matter how many years he’s been killing zombies, he will never ever get used to the icky sight of zombies eating raw human flesh. The barista’s dead eyes pore over him creepily, but the predacious look of the zombies irks him so much he forgets it. Kyungsoo looks for Chanyeol; he’s crouched underneath a table with a piece of wood on his hand. He affirms his safety to Kyungsoo, but one look at the zombie coming down from the ceiling has Kyungsoo panicking because the zombie is clearly coming for Chanyeol.  
  
Nevertheless, Kyungsoo has other zombies to take care of. One of the zombies near him tries to topple him, but he’s quick. He moves to the side and unlocks his gun. He moves the muzzle to check the inside of the gun, a habit he’s had ever since he started using guns, and pulls the trigger. The bullet lands straight to the zombie’s forehead. Kyungsoo pulls the trigger once again; this time the bullet digs deep on the other zombie’s mouth.  
  
Kyungsoo whirls fast to Chanyeol’s direction. He’s not beneath the table anymore. Kyungsoo stands to check where Chanyeol is and finds him near the door. A zombie lays on the floor before him, a thick wood inside his stomach. It seems that Chanyeol stabbed the zombie multiple times with the wood block he randomly found earlier. His silk shirt is tainted with blood and so are his hands and face. He’s shaking so hard and Kyungsoo rushes toward him and carefully envelopes him in a hug.  
  
This attack is different from the previous. The attack at Gyeongbokgung can be controlled since there are only two zombies with one of them birthed on the same spot. But this…this is different. A full pledge attack by a group of zombies is too much to handle for a normal citizen, no matter how knowledgeable he is about them. Chanyeol’s legs give up on him and he sinks down on the floor and sobs. Kyungsoo attempts to calm him down by rubbing soothing circles on his back and enveloping him in an awkward hug.  
  
It’s a mess. The once beautiful coffee shop is now littered with shattered glasses and broken furniture. Blood of both humans and zombies stain the floor as well as human parts. There is chaos outside with people screaming and car tires screeching. Kyungsoo looks up to see the sky. It’s now a shade of blue, violet and yellow. The neighbors peek through their windows to see what happened in the quaint little café, and instantly covers their mouth in instinct.  
  
Oddly enough, the music player of the coffee shop continues to play like nothing dangerous happened.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s home alarm beeps in harmony as it lets its owner enter.  
  
The time is around 7 in the evening, probably. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol immediately hitched a taxi after the fiasco at the coffee shop and went straight to Kyungsoo’s house. The captain doesn’t know why he chose to take Chanyeol to his home, but it seemed like the right thing to do at that time.  
  
So there they are in Kyungsoo’s home with all its disorganized props and materialistic memories. Chanyeol isn’t shaking anymore, but it’s obvious he’s still affected with what just happened. He takes in Kyungsoo’s home. The plain white walls, the Scandinavian designed furniture and patterned plates and utensils. There’s an open book on the low coffee table and picture frames hang on the wall. The picture frames house Kyungsoo’s memories – him as a child, with his parents, with Kris, with his friends and with the Liberation Squad. Kyungsoo goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Chanyeol while the latter stands idly in the middle of the living room.  
  
The blood on Chanyeol’s shirt has dried up already and he feels awkward standing there with his blood-stained clothing and blood-stained hands. Kyungsoo offers him the glass of water and tells him to make himself comfortable, so he sits down, clutching the glass of water tightly between his hands. His appetite is gone. After that whole ordeal, all he wants now is to lay in bed and stare at nothing.  
  
Kyungsoo goes inside his room to get spare clothes, taking his time to find the big ones that would probably fit Chanyeol. There’s always that oversized pajamas from Uncle Jongdae whenever he sends a shipment from the US. Kyungsoo takes it from the bottom of his dresser and smells it. Chanyeol still hasn’t drunk his water. He’s sitting on Kyungsoo’s sofa with his back upright and his hands folded on his lap. The glass of water is placed on the low coffee table beside an open _The Tale of the Time Being_.  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Kyungsoo approaches with caution. He’s seen scenarios like this, countless of times. But this is the first time he’s actually the one taking care of the traumatized person. Normally, it’s Baekhyun who does it because he can’t bear to see the look of trauma in people’s eyes. He sits on the low coffee table and stares at Chanyeol, firmly holding his hands with his.  
  
Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo and that's all it takes for Kyungsoo's walls to come crumbling down. He inches close to Chanyeol, eyes closing and head twisting. Their lips meet and it tastes like iron and sugar. Kyungsoo is aggressive. He coaxes Chanyeol's mouth to open and lets his tongue taste him. Chanyeol relents and lets Kyungsoo guide him. Kyungsoo's kisses are sweet and gentle. It's like he's afraid to mess it up, yet he's also afraid to let go. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo towards him and lets him sit on his lap.  
  
The dried blood on their clothes are temporarily forgotten as Kyungsoo rakes his fingers on Chanyeol's hair and Chanyeol rests his hands on Kyungsoo's hips. The room is silent except for their heavy haggard breathing. Kyungsoo's studio is on the 5th floor of a small apartment building in Apgujeong. The sound of thrilled youngsters moving from one shop to another as well as music from neighboring studios ring from outside the window. Kyungsoo's ears fill with Chanyeol's labored breathing as he tries to pull away from Chanyeol. He rests his head on his blind date's forehead as Chanyeol continues to hold him, as if afraid that if he lets go Kyungsoo would run away.  
  
"I like you too, by the way," Kyungsoo murmurs.  
  
Chanyeol pulls back and stares at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. Did the captain just say what he thinks he said?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Kyungsoo immediately scrambles out of Chanyeol's lap, ineffectively hiding his growing blush. He gets the pajamas from the coffee table and gives it to Chanyeol while looking elsewhere.  
  
"Here. These should fit you. The bathroom is at the door on the left." Kyungsoo points at the door on his farthest left, the one near the kitchen. He attempts to run away and hide in his room for the next thirty minutes (decades) or so, but Chanyeol's grip on his wrist has him being pulled on Chanyeol's personal space.  
  
"You said something before that," Chanyeol demands. There's a renewed life in his eyes as he smirks at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo groans. He shouldn't have helped. He shouldn't have brought Chanyeol to his home. He shouldn't have kissed him. He just shouldn't.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Kyungsoo tries to lie.  
  
"No, you did."  
  
"I said I like you too."  
  
"What?" The smirk becomes a wide grin and Kyungsoo somehow feels great that just those few words could at least somehow make Chanyeol forget what he just encountered. He doesn't show it though. He makes a face at Chanyeol and reminds him to take a shower before he darts to his room.  
  
"I'm not repeating it. Now, go take a shower so we can finally get chicken delivered for dinner."  
  
Chanyeol manages to land a soft peck on Kyungsoo's lips before he thanks him and takes a shower.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s team is at Gangnam Station this time.  
  
A hoard of zombies has been spotted by a civilian inside the train tracks. The train inspector was checking the CCTV when he saw a group of people compiling near the edge of the tracks. It only took him one zoom to realize they're not humans, but zombies.  
  
Trains going to Gangnam Station has been put on hold or forced to switch tracks. Kyungsoo leads his team through the dark tunnel with the help of the train inspector. Baekhyun holds his gun in the air, ready to shoot when necessary. Behind him, Sehun and Zitao have a serious look on their face. The mission today is nothing quite like they've done before. One wrong move will send them to the pits of hell aka death or zombie mode and really that's not an option they’d like to have. There is no escape route, but to win. Kyungsoo listens as the train inspector tells them the fire exits positioned inside the subway and how there are people waiting for them on the other side just in case an emergency happens. He nods his agreement, but then his phone suddenly rings loudly and echoes in the entire tunnel.  
  
It's offensive. 10CM's Caress continues to play as Kyungsoo fumbles with his phone. Chanyeol's face lights up and Kyungsoo's entire team, along with the train inspector; look at Chanyeol's face on the phone then at Kyungsoo.  
  
"Hey," Kyungsoo whispers on his phone as he finds a relatively safe spot to converse with Chanyeol.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It sounds like a car is zooming past Chanyeol in the background, but it doesn't even distract Kyungsoo one last bit when he hears Chanyeol say the three special words. They've been together for a year now, yet Kyungsoo still isn't used to hearing someone say those three words to him. He tuts and feign disinterest.  
  
"Yeah, okay, sure. I'm in the middle of a raid, Yeol," Baekhyun creeps beside Kyungsoo, trying to overhear his best friend's conversation with his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh okay, tell me you love me though."  
  
"Yeol. People."  
  
"Tell me you love me or I'm not dropping this call."  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and glares at Baekhyun before he whispers "I love you too" in the receiver.  
  
"What? You said something?"  
  
"Yeol, I will kill you with my bare hands if you continue doing this."  
  
"Okay, I love you too honey! Slay some zombies and say hi to Baekhyun for me!"  
  
Kyungsoo's glad he's inside a dark tunnel or else he's going to be seriously embarrass himself in front of Baekhyun. He glares at Baekhyun who immediately whistles as if without a care to the world and goes to Sehun and Zitao to check up on them.  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
It's after their mission that Baekhyun says his thoughts on his best friend's love life.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wish I didn't force Chanyeol to go into that blind date with you. You guys are so sappy, it's horrendous."  
  
"Just do your job, Byun Baekhyun. Rememer to cut the legs and give it to Forensics. Chanyeol needs it for his research."  
  
"Why don't you do it? He's your boyfriend anyway."  
  
"Are you commanding me, Lieutenant?"  
  
"No, captain. Didn't I say I'd do my job properly?"  
  
Baekhyun makes a face as he procures his blade and immediately chops the zombie’s leg.  
  
"Good."


End file.
